Come Back Song
by JohnDoe1234
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry was a fool, and now he just wants her to come back home. Songfic to Come Back Song by Darius Rucker</html>


Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the song, Come Back Song. They are the works of JK Rowling, and Darius Rucker respectively.

The young witch sighed sadly as she listened to her friend drone on about how she was right and how all wizards, even the "great Harry Potter," were only about getting into witches pants and then throwing them away.

Of course, Tracey was wrong, and that's where the problem laid. Harry wasn't just about getting into her pants, he was still too hung up on the weaselette to notice that in front of him stood a witch who only wanted him for him, not any of the boy-who-lived, man-who-won bullshit.

"And just wait until I see him Pans, I will be sure to hex him into…" Whatever colorful comment Tracey had was cut off as the sound of a guitar started to fill the leaky cauldron. Pansy looked around to see where the music was coming from but couldn't see. It was as if someone conjured the music out of thin air.

_I woke up again this morning  
>And wouldn't you know it... pouring rain<br>I went and burned a pot of coffee  
>And like us I poured it down the drain<em>

That voice… she'd know it anywhere! Looking around though she can find the body to match Potter's voice.

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go was wrong<br>And baby I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my my bad, come back song<em>

As he reached the chorus she remembers his last words before she left him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_**I just need more time Pans, please try to understand" Harry said not seeing how his words truly affected the witch. **_

"_**Fine! Go crawling back to her, watch her pull the same shit" Both knew the lie, as her tears were evidence enough "When she breaks your heart again, hopefully you understand the pain I'm in." With that Pansy Parkinson apparated away from Grimmauld Place, presumably for the last time.**_

_**What Pansy didn't see however, was the immediate regret when Ginny's name was mentioned.**_

* * *

><p><em>I know I said I wouldn't miss you<br>But now I'm saying I'm a fool  
>You're on the feel good side of leaving<br>And I'm the backside of a mule  
><em>

For Harry, the dumbest thing he's ever done in his life was letting Pansy Parkinson believe he didn't want her. Right after she apparated away he caught what she thought was his reason for waiting and wanted to slap his self. How could she not believe that he was over Ginny? How could she not believe that he wanted her!?

Harry thought he was doing the right thing by taking it slow, not wanting to rush into anything before they were both settled in their careers. Their relationship was young, so when they came back from their last date both a little more intoxicated than normal, he tried to do the honorable thing and ensure it didn't go too far. Of course his luck with women had to rear its ugly head, and when she started yelling about Ginny he was too shell-shocked to stop her.

_And I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go was wrong<br>And baby I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my so sad come back song<em>

_And now I'm laying down without you_  
><em>In this king size empty bed<em>  
><em>And I wish I had my arms around you<em>  
><em>But I'll just dream of you instead<em>

When he recovered and saw that she was gone, Harry knew he had to fix this. At first he figured she would calm down once sober, but once she stopped answering his floo calls, and all of his owls would get returned with no response, he started to get worried.

Had it not been for Hermione and Daphne Greengrass of all people, Harry would have probably succumbed to the slight bout of depression he was in and waste his days away laying and dreaming of Pansy Parkinson. But no, the two smart witches had a plan, and now Harry was on a mission.

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so_  
><em>And letting you go was wrong<em>  
><em>And baby I know you got your radio on<em>  
><em>So this is my get packed, come back<em>

_Hey, I didn't know I needed you so_  
><em>And letting you go and letting you go was wrong<em>  
><em>And baby I know you got your radio on<em>  
><em>So this is my my bad, come back song<em>

Underneath his Invisibility Cloak, Harry catches her eye, and even though she can't see his staring back, the way hers light up and dance to the music brings a smile to his face. At this point, he knows that this is it, his big reveal, and with that he rips off the cloak.

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you_  
><em>I said I wouldn't miss you girl, yeah<em>

Pansy is still looking around for the man she has started to fall for. By now Tracey, has seen that she was wrong and preceded to just sit back and watch the scene. There's movement to her left, and suddenly there he is, the man-who-won, Harry Potter. _  
><em>

_This is my my bad, come back song_

Both Witch and Wizard stand looking at each other, both pair of eyes glistening with tears. Harry can feel his heart pounding as Pansy starts walking closer, each step making his heart go faster into overdrive. It is only when the two are standing just apart, that she finally says anything to him.

"I'm coming back home" Before crashing her lips to his. He returns the kiss with just as much passion, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around.

Faintly he can hear the claps from the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron, and knows that once again, he'll be front page news. But as he stares down at the witch in his arms, he can't seem to care.


End file.
